Trapped in the darkness
summary "Rosefall never ever wanted to be a mother. She planned on being an amazing warrior to her clan. But, as her hopes were high she fell in love with a WindClan warrior named Twigclaw. Only after two visits does she expect kits. And her hopes of always serving were shattered. She delievers three perfectly healthy kits. Two she-kits, and a mysterious Tom? This Tom, a tabby, dark gray fur, and unblinking, disturbing dark amber eyes. With his look she named the kit Blazekit. His eyes just intimidate her, and his eyes let off a blaze she has never seen before. The other two she-kits: Softkit and Duskkit are fine and healthy. But with Blazekit's look, it is terrifying. So is his actions. Him and his mother started this grudge from birth. And now, not being a careful mother has turned a small kit into a bloodthirsty monster" main cats in the story Rosefall: orangish-reddish she-cat with soft green eyes and white paws (ThunderClan) Twigclaw: black tabby Tom with brown stripes and dark amber eyes Blazekit: dark gray tabby Tom with terrifying dark amber eyes Softkit: soft furred white she-cat with soft amber eyes and black under her eyes Duskkit: black-and-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes prologue this was never my intention. The dark gray tabby pelt stood out, and I stared with a haze in my eyes. My son, a kit I never intended to have. The first kit out of my litter of three. A murderous sole, and was it my fault? Did my awful mothering job do this? Or was it his absent father that joined StarClan literally the moon he was born? "why did you do this?" meowed Adderstar, his voice was shaking "did you want power?" "no." the deep voice of my son startled me and took me off balance "some cats, they have certain advantages. They have friends, no cat ever loved me." With a last glance thrown away to his clan mates he walked slowly to the entrance, and before leaving he turned iphis scarred face to me. His eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled deep from his throat. His tone, even though not said meant he didn't want me alive. But far from this scene. The thankless day he was born. That is were the story begins... Enjoy chapter 1 Pain rippled through my flank. My claws tore the moss beneath me as I yowled a painful howl. "first kits coming." meowed Mottledheart, she was so concentrated. A small tabby Tom flopped onto the nest, as soon as he hit the ground he let out a shriek. That shriek didn't stop for the rest of the time I gave birth. What a troublesome kit. The next was black-and-silver, then the last a fluffy white kit. Both were girls. I watched them suckle. And I never expected it, the dark gray tabby opened his eyes so soon. He glared up at me, his amber eyes were such a dark shade they threw me off. He gave me such a glance I nearly got a heart attack. I had never seen such hatred thrown from such a small kitten. But then he went back to suckling, maybe I was imagining? I named his sisters first. We already had a Snowstorm in the clan so I named the white she-kit after the softness of her fur. Softkit, the next kit was like the dusk at twilight. She would be Duskkit. Then ith a shiver going down my spine I turned to the tabby, who was once again staring at me. Through narrowed dark amber eyes I could not read his minds. He was like a cat whose expression would be forever unreadable. "Blazekit." I murmured. I didn't have a better name. What would become of this tiny kit? ... Blazekit sprinted through the snow. It was LeafBare. His sisters and him were born ight in the middle when the only nursery queen that was in the nursery was Flashfur. And she was a queen for every moon she lived. I never wanted to sit in a nursery for six moons. As soon as the rascals stopped suckling milk from me the could sleep with Flashfur, for she had no kits. I would return to my warrior duties, there I would not have to care for them. It was dark, but he wanted news from the Gathering. He was only a moon, but he atop ever gossip story. Maybe because he wanted to find out who his father was. I never told my kits a single detail about their father, and Blazekit took a guess that it was a cat from another clan. For he dashed up to Spikethorn as soon as the deputy added through the camp entrance. "any news?" he squeaked innocently. If it were me, he would have thrown me a share glance and muttered the words. "a warrior from WindClan dead." meowed Spikethorn. I sat up, my ears flickered. There was only a slim chance it was Blazekit's father. His name was Twigclaw. He sweetest nicest cat I've ever known. He wanted to join ThunderClan to live with me, but I refused to let him. Perhaps he would eel how awful of a mother I was. "what was this warriors name?" asked Blazekit, a tilt of his head. "a warrior named Twigclaw." meowed Spikethorn "he was a pretty nice cat." My heart sank, I wanted to sob out and yowl to StarClan. But how did this cat die. My eyes were soaked with tears, they glazed with horror. Suddenly, Blazekit looked over and threw me his famous stare down. Arrogance sharpened his gaze as he rested it on me. Did he sense the sadness rippling off my pelt like a breeze just barely touching the water? Who knows? All I knew was that Blazekit would never meet his father in person. Or my other two kits who took after their fathers kindness: Softkit and Duskkit. I knew deep in my heart, that Twigclaw didn't deserve to die. It was because of me. StarClan took him from me for punishment of giving birth to Blazekit. I vowed to myself, that I would never look at that "innocent" kit with softness on my face as long as I lived. chapter 2 "Blazepaw! Softpaw!" Were was Duskkit. Dead. And it was all Blazepaws fault. What a little demon. I was the only one who knew about it. But I told not a sole. I think it was a punishment from Blazekit to me. But for what? So this is how it went: In the middle of the night, Blazekit woke up Duskkit and made er get up and walk out of camp. I stalked them. "I smell something." squeaked Duskkit lighting her nose and drawing in air. The air reeked with fox scent. I stiffened. "I do to." meowed Blazekit smartly "maybe you should go check it out." Duskkit nodded and hared into the bushes. It was followed by a scream. "Blazekit! Help me!" I looked in horror, a huge female fox was staring down at my daughter. It was licking it's jaws. What easy prey to catch. I only saw Blazekit snicker, then run away. Before he did, he shot a glance in my direction. He knew I was there. I had to watch, a kit get torn to pieces brutally by a fox. And I just stood there. So her death, it was mostly my fault. And I had to beat Blazekit back to camp and look asleep when he got back. But when I got back first and moments later he came and curled up in the nest and laid down like nothing happened, I wanted to kick him. What a demon kit. Where did he get his arrogance. Obviously not from his father... Was it from me ... I watched as Blazepaw leaped into the camp entrance, his long curved claws were unsheathed and his eyes glistened for the sight of a battle. His mentor: Bluefire padded in behind him and shook her limbs. She was growing old and probably would be joining the elders den as soon as Blazepaw was made a warrior. "nice job today Blazepaw." meowed Bluefire "your an amazing fighter already." "yeah me MORE!" growled Blazepaw. The sunlight caught his pelt, making it ripple. "no, go eat and rest." meowed Bluefire who was starting to pad away. But he hissed arrogantly at her. "no oldy! I'm not hungry! Or tired! Teach me more you old rat!" Bluefire stopped and bristled, but because her age damaged her so, she didn't argue. Blazepaw led his mentor backoutside the camp with eyes shining and tail high. While Bluefire padded disdainfully behind him sighing. "my sons an old rat!" I muttered rolling my eyes. I bit into a mouse. But I realized with a jolt it was crawling with maggots. I shoved the prey away. I wasn't that hungry anyway. But then I realized, this could be a sign of trouble. Then the wind whispered, and it left an echo in my ear: Rosefall... Be aware... Of the reckless... Blazing fire... It does no good... It will do harm... I gasped and thought: I made a monster! chapter 3 Coming soon!